sa_tg_oath_threadfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
We've simplified things time around so you can work on various Achievements to earn points or just have fun! Each Achievement can be claimed just once during the Oath Season, and you must complete your Oath to earn the point(s) for your Achievement. You can earn as many Achievements as you want to claim for each Oath. Make sure to CLAIM your Achievements where necessary: when you post your Oath Complete picture, simply post in bold what Achievement you are claiming. Of course, Judgements don't need to be claimed. You're welcome to do as many or as few as you like, most will earn you points (but none more than earning first place in any given month from any of the judges). I'd recommend you pace yourself with the Achievements, as there's only so many to last you 12 months! Read on to find out about all the Achievements you can get! Standard Oath Achievements *'3 points:' completed picture posted before deadline *'1 point:' completed picture has username in it *'1 point: '''any Journal (current or previous) So to earn 5 points, all you need to do is oath your model, paint it, post the pictures in the thread by the deadline and include your name on a scrap of paper, and you've got 5 points!. Easy! If you are a returning Oather, you'll notice that there is no longer a requirement to base your model, you get the same number of points whether you do the current Journal or an older one (so you can match Journals you've done for previous squads/teams), and most importantly if you fail an Oath you can make up your points easily by doing various Achievements or painting a kick-ass model and getting points from Judges. 1-Point Achievements Season 5iver! Claim this Achievement the first time you complete a Season 5 Oath! You don't need to claim this one, because any completed Oath means you've earned this one automatically! Backstory Write a character intro to make us laugh, then make us cry. Then make us laugh again! Why is your adventurer carrying two lanterns, a sack, 4 belt pouches, a backpack and 3 swords. No judging on the content, but extra internet points for making it entertaining in some way. Minimum 50 words. Post your backstory with your Oath Complete picture. Fly your flag Add and paint a banner, flag, pennant, etc. to your model or its base. Or paint a flag or banner already present on the model (no conversions necessary). Must be mounted on a pole of some sort. Make it relevant to your army/faction! I rolled a 6! ...or a 20...or maybe an 01...Whichever is better for your chosen game. Create or paint markers, template, dice or some other gaming aid. Pretty up those translucent acrylic templates, custom-carve and/or paint some dice (yes you can get blank dice) or make some other game aid that you have to paint up. Just another way to customize your gaming experience! (To be clear, in this Oath Thread, Warmachine wreck markers are 'markers' and craters/wrecked vehicles for 40K are 'terrain'. We'll cross & burn the bridges for other markers/terrain for other game systems when we get to them!) Strike a Pose Pose your completed model in a scene and tell a story! This can be your current oathed model or a model you've completed before *in this season*. Put your model in a scene with another model or group of models, with any scenery you think might fit the scene. Your model could be casting a spell, sharing a beer with his adventuring mates, encouraging his men to move forward or getting ready to pass the game-winning touchdown - but tell us a little story about what's happening in the scene! Minimum 50 words. Post your backstory with your Oath Complete picture. Parts list Tell us all the paints, washes, inks and ingredients that went into making your completed model. Don’t forget the materials that went into your base! You can even include the various techniques you used. Post the list with your Oath Complete picture. All brand names and color names required - this can be by putting the colors in the text, or you can even simply take a picture showing all the color names on your paint bottles & pots. For extra love, copy your post to the Miniatures Painting Thread! In Battle! Show us a picture of your model in the throes of battle! This can be your current oathed model or a model you've completed before *in this season*. Take a picture of the model surrounded by enemies and fighting til its last breath, or charging forward surrounded by allies. Post the picture with your Oath Complete picture. Double the fun! Do TWO Detectuv’s Jurnal/bonuses on one model. One Jurnal and one Bonus is fine too! Be sure to tell us which Jurnals or Bonuses you have completed when you post your Oath Complete picture. Box art Copy the original paint scheme that the manufacturer used for your model. You must provide a link to the original artwork on the company's web page, in the company's product catalog (not web forums, etc.) to be counted. Post the link to the original box art with your Oath Complete picture. Speed painting! How fast can you paint one model? AFTER your oath is approved, take two pictures with the worldtimeserver.com website clearly in the background of your picture: one at the start of your painting session with your single-color model, and one at the end of your painting session with a completed model! The base does not need to be done to be called 'completed', but remember that if all your models are based you do get a point for basing. The time stamps on the worldtimeserver.com site must be within 24 hours of each other. No extra points for quickest painting time! That would be too hard to prove without video. All for One! At the end of Oath Season (at the end of April 2015), take a picture of ALL the models you've painted during the year, INCLUDING your April Oath (if you Oath a model during April). Include links to all your oaths (use the '?' button in any of your posts) plus a list of all the models you painted. You WILL be impressed with how much you've painted during the year! Apprentice Complete 3 Oaths during the Oath Season.* Journeyman Complete 6 Oaths during the Oath Season.* Expert Complete 9 Oaths during the Oath Season.* Master Complete 12 Oaths during the Oath Season.* Note: The Apprentice, Journyman, Expert and Master Achievements stack with each other, so if you complete 12 oaths you will get an extra 4 points, but if you only complete 11 oaths you will get 3 points. 0-Point Achievements Diorama This is basically a model 'scene' that you create, assemble and paint using one or more miniature models. Our only requirement is that the scene must tell a story in some way. A feeble halfling facing a dragon, a warlord standing victorious over a fallen foe, etc. There will be a special prize for the best Diorama, as chosen by the judges at the end of the year! Judge's Decisions Yes, this is a painting competition as well - you can earn points for being any judge’s top 3 pick. We have 3 judges and they’ll each be rewarding points each month as follows: 1st place : '''3 points' 2nd place : 2 points 3rd place : 1 point Best Inquisitor's Journal (must be the current month’s Journal): 1 point We’ll once again use The Bachtere Clause MkII: Anyone who receives 1st or 2nd place from a particular judge will only be eligible for points for 3rd place the next month from that judge, but can earn Best Journal points from any of the judges. An oather may receive points for Best Journal from more than one judge during a month.